Get Better
by MageNellofGalla
Summary: One-Shot. A/J. Alanna gets sick and Jon just can't stand it.


**(A/N) Well, this was inspired by my own illness and I don't know what it is yet but I feel rather terrible and I can't sleep well. I hope it goes away soon. Anyways, here are 750 words of a sick Alanna and an anxious Jon.**

* * *

Squire Alanna sighed and curled up under the sheets, eyes tired from sickness and throat worn out from coughing. The room felt like it was snowing but she was as warm as the hearth burning in her suite. She cleared her throat and it turned into a coughing fit.

"I feel terrible," she complained to no one in particular once it had died down. Being sick was different than recovering from wounds. Everything hurt for no reason; your head pounded when you moved too fast, your throat felt like a pure itch that wouldn't go away, and your eyes felt oddly soft.

Alanna's eyes were closed but she could hear the door swing open and Jon release a breath. She couldn't see him but she was sure he wore the same thing she wore: a shirt and breeches. "What am I supposed to do with you, Alanna?"

She grunted and turned on her side. "You've said that a million times. You _know_ you can't do anything. And besides, you've done all you can today. Get some sleep."

"Why can't you go see Duke Baird? Surely, he'll help." Jon ventured into the room and sat on her bedside, running his fingers through his already anxiety-rustled hair.

His squire shook her head, an ache accompanying it as she did so. "I already went to see him." Her voice sounded like she was speaking with her tongue in between her teeth. "He's given me a potion to drink and he says the virus will go away in less than a week. All I can do now is wait." She coughed some more, her face turning red.

"You don't want to stay in the infirmary?" he offered, worry gently spreading evidently across his face.

She looked at him with her tired purple orbs. This ought to have been the worse he'd seen her. "You don't want to take care of me," she accused.

"No, it's not that," he said hastily. The prince exhaled, a terrible feeling of guilt rising in his stomach. Wasn't there something he could do to help his beloved squire?

After a long while of thought, he went over to the opposite side of her bed and crawled in beside her. "Well, you don't have to wait alone." His arm snaked around her and he realized just how _hot_ she was. "And I won't need to worry if you need assistance and I won't be there in time."

"No," Alanna said firmly, a hand weakly swatting at his arm. "You'll get sick."

He chuckled. "I never knew you cared."

Her chapped lips formed a tiny smile. "Of course I care, Jon. And you're lucky that I'm sick right now. Else wise, I'd drag you all the way to your bed. Now get out."

Jon shook his head stubbornly. "I've a ring that keeps any type of illness from entering and developing in my body."

She tried to turn but her head protested and she decided to leave it alone. "Can I have it?"

"I'm sorry. It doesn't help viruses that have already developed," he said, pity in his voice.

Alanna groaned and squirmed uncomfortably. "Of course it doesn't. I'm going to sleep. I hope you don't freeze in here. It's rather cold. I've extra sheets if you'd like."

This alarmed him. "Alanna, it's broiling in here." He held her close so that her back was less than inches away from his chest. "_You're _broiling," he said, voice deadly soft.

She didn't answer. She felt that she couldn't. Instead, she scooted backward so that she could steal his body heat.

He put his own gift into her to bring down the fever but it only helped somewhat. "You ought to take care of yourself better, Alanna. I can't stand to see you in such bad shape."

_It isn't me fault that there was some sort of virus in the air,_ she thought haughtily. But she was already on the verge of sleep and she was exhausted.

Jon kissed her temple and decided to sleep himself. "Good night, Alanna. I love you." He closed his sapphire eyes and put his lips to her fiery locks, praying to each and every one of the Gods that she got better.

_I love you too, _the squire thought. But she'd never say it aloud, in sickness or health. Instead, she snuggled closer to him. _With you on my side, I'm better already._ And she fell into Gainel's realm of dreams and sleep, grateful for the company.

* * *

**P.S. I love reviews! And it doesn't take that long to leave one :3**


End file.
